


Nothing More

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, badly treating wounds, conflicting emotions, kinda sad, meruem doesn't like his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: To Meruem's fury, after finding Komugi being attaked by the hawk, he can't bring himself to leave her side.





	Nothing More

"No one has ever been this nice to me before!"

Komugi cries in front of me. No - that human girl who can't see. Why did he ask her name? Why did he bother? It doesn't matter, some lowly, _pathetic _human's name shouldn't matter to him. To _him. _King of kings, future ruler of the planet. He shoud just kill her right now. Her neck is exposed perfectly for him to cut through due to her sobs, he could end her life with just the flick of his tail. So why doesn't he just...?

_I'm not done with her yet._

"I'm so sorry, Supreme Leader..." She moves her head into her hands, wiping the snot and tears from her face with her sleeves. "Watching some nobody like me cry, that must be so bothersome to you, I'm sorry for wasting your time." That's right, you are. You have been. Making me spend day and night playing you in gungi, to no prevail. You are a waste of my time and space. I should kill you. 

_I love playing with her. _

"Did I not just say you were my important guest?! You aren't a nobody!" What was he saying? Why did he sound so passionate and upset about it. His eyes locked onto her scratched up hands, his eye twitching. How frail, how fragile, how pathetic. A small hawk did so much damage to this human. To a thing about five times its size. This human was so small and pathetic, she could barely protect herself. 

_I want to protect her._

"I-I'm sorry, you did just say so." The weak human bent into a deep bow. She knows her place, good. "Sorry for ignoring your words, Supreme Leader. I didn't mean to." She sat up again and sniffed, trying to tug in snot back into her nose. How gross. How undignified. "I just feel horrible, you've been so nice to me, and yet, I've barely done one nice thing for you." That's right. I've been kind each day just allowing you to live, and what have you given me? Nothing. You parasite.

_Being by my side is payment enough._

"Forget that." My voice hissed out involuntarily. I squatted down to her level again, gently holding her hand to me. "Look at these cuts, I'll have to patch them up." _I'll_? Why did I say I'll? That is not the duty of a king. Of _the _king. Why was I putting myself in the role of a nurse? 

_For Komugi._

No - the girl, the _pathetic _human girl. The girl. The girl. She seems to shutter at my comment. "N-no need for that Supreme Leader, i-it will heal. You don't need to go through the trouble for me." She tried to pull her hand away, but my grip wouldn't give, no matter how hard I tried to release Komugi's hand. The girl's hand. The girl's. "They're not that deep anyways, th-they don't hurt a bit."

_I want to help her._

"Silence." I command, the girl stills and silences. "I don't like lies." I murmer, before frantically looking around the bedroom she was given to sleep in. Why am I in such a panic? I don't care about her, even less about what happens to her. Why am I so worried? She's an ant to a king like me. A life that _doesn't matter._ The girl whimpers softly, I notice that in my thought, I had squeezed her hand tightly. I quickly let go, standing tall again. 

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

I should just leave. Let her sit her alone. Who cares? It doesn't matter. Maybe I should let her starve to death in here. But I find myself at the drawers in the room, searching through them to find something to help treat her with. Finally, I come across bandages. I walk back over to her, squating back down to her level. My hands start moving without my consent, wrapping over the wounds quietly. I can't even think, my mind is blank, focusing only on making sure each scratch on her hand has been covered. 

_You give me focus._

"Thank you for your care, Supreme Leader..." The girl trails off silently as I finish wrapping her other hand. She gently tugs away her hand, making me snap back to reality. 

_I didn't want to let go of her hand yet._

No. No, no, no, no. What am I thinking? What am I doing? I, the great king. Here I am, kneeling on the floor and treating some sick, little, insignificant girl. And I'm lamenting over her pulling her _snot rag _of a hand away? How far have I fallen? How far has this annoying brat brought me down? I should kill her for tainting me. My tail twitches, but doesn't follow my directions. It doesn't chop her head clean off her shoulders. Why?

_Because I love her. _

Love? Me? With her? No. How could I ever love? Especially such a pathetic creature like that, that can't even defend itself from a mere bird. 

_But she's so strong in her own right._

"S-Supreme Leader?" Her voice breaks into my thoughts again. "If I may ask, why did you come in here in the first place? Did you want to play?" It sounds like she's finally calmed down some what, but now an _annoying_ sob sound is accompanying her stuffed nose-sounding voice. Why was I here? For a brief moment, I forgot why I came, but then I remembered. I came to kill her. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. What power is preventing me from speaking my mind?

_Love_

Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't love her! "I came to play you." Growling it out, I stand. I can't be here any more. "But clearly, you aren't in the condition to play." She goes to protest, but I'm already walking to the door. "I will be back in a few hours, be ready to play." I push the doors open and walk down the hall before Komugi can say another word. 

No, the girl. 

That's all she is to me. Just a little girl. 

And nothing more. 


End file.
